callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa/Trivia
*Since Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo, and Richtofen returned in Der Riese, it can only be assumed that the zombie situation at Shi No Numa was successfully contained or that the characters were able to escape. *Throughout Shi No Numa, a player will see cases of surgical equipment on carts. *In the player spawn room in Shi No Numa, there is a person that allegedly hanged himself. When you detach the body from the rope by using grenades and start knifing it, the screen flashes white and all players die and revert back to round one. When detached, any zombie that touches the dead body will die instantly. *If you fire the Wunderwaffe at a zombie that's really close to you (directly in front of you), you can electrocute yourself, automatically putting you into Last Stand if the zombie hits you at the same time you fire. The same thing happens if a zombie makes any kind of contact with you at the same time another player is electrocuting the zombie with the Wunderwaffe. This is the only time that friendly fire can occur in Nazi Zombies. *It is confirmed that "Peter" is the man that is hanging from the rope in the starting area. *The Revive Soda tastes like fish according to the characters; Tank Dempsey dislikes it, this is known by his quote: "Ugh, tastes like fish" while Takeo Masaki likes it because of it tasting like sushi. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *The hanging man in the first room is missing an arm. In Verrückt, the power switch has an arm on it. Another arm can be found on the power switch in Der Riese (which is probably a result of Treyarch using the same texture for the switch as Verrückt). *The coding on the Mystery box makes it more common to get the Ray Gun in the later rounds. *If the player goes to the Comm Room, and turn on the telephone, the player will then get the achievement/trophy "Dead Air". *In the Comm Room, in the same room as the telephone, one can see what looks like large radios- perhaps communication devices. If a player stands by these large radios and shoots them, they may hear a very slow voice saying, "...please save us," and "God!" *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened version of the map, the loading screen shows pictures of the four main characters & an additional fifth (upper right on map loading screen) one mostly obscured by plants. It shows the resemblance of a cowboy with a bandanna covering half his face. *Players now get the Teddy Bear more often than in Verrückt. *The Colt M1911, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Type 100, and Arisaka have been added to the Mystery Box. *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms at the wall. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. They will usually burn once shot. *This is the first time in Call of Duty history where all four WWII factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. * A new trap called the Flogger makes its debut on this map. Activating it costs 750 points. It is basically two spiked logs attached to wooden beams that spin and kill zombies, but players can crouch underneath it. It cannot kill crawling zombies. Besides this, Bouncing Betties and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. * This is the first Zombie mission in Call of Duty: World at War in which the soldiers' profiles are known. For Nacht der Untoten. * When the Mystery Box is moved, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. There is always a light shining on the location on the Mystery Box. * The bipods have now been removed from the M1919, FG42 and MG42. The BAR, although having a bipod, is named as BAR, instead of Deployable BAR. * Unlike Verrückt, the player does not need to turn on the power in order to access the Perk-a-Cola Vending Machines or turn on the Electroshock Defenses. * If you are on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if you look carefully you should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and your character will say something when you shoot at it. This is probably a meteor containing Element 115 . * When entering the comm room if you enter on the left side and look at the left wall you can see the "help" writing from the door in the first Nazi Zombie map. This word can be found in all the Shi No Numa huts. * In the hut you begin the game in, there is a hanged man dangling from the ceiling. You can also see a pool of blood covered in grubs on the floor near it. * The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. * There is a chance that crawling zombies can become 2x or even 3x faster than if they had legs which is strange and scary at the same time, especially when a bunch of them crawl out of the swamp. * Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; you will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. * Animal sounds can be heard in the background; this is the only Zombie map that has them. A monkey can be heard easily when the game ends. *One of the animal sound is a Kookaburra which hints that this map is in or near Australia. * It is strange that the grenades that players can buy off the wall are Stielhandgranates. *Sometimes you will here the voices of characters that are not there e.g. hearing Takeo when Dempsey and Nikolai are the only ones in the game. * In front of the Storage Room door that costs 1000 points, in the hole that has a fire, there is a small note saying "Die Glocke" (The Bell in German), referring to Der Riese, where die Glocke are the teleporters. * In the Storage Room, a player may hear what sounds like someone banging on a metal door. This is usually followed by a low whisper saying "Save my soul." * Shi No Numa's singleplayer picture is the only one without actual zombies in it. *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, about three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if you have reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. *In the comm room there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. The type of dog in the photo can not be determined because of the resolution. But it could be Fluffy. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *In the starting hut, in the starting room, there are loud speakers in the roof. *If you touch the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different color. *On the 360 and PS3 version, you can throw a grenade and glitch the hanging man to the floor, still attached to the rope. If you touch him then, you seem to go prone without a weapon. Zombies will mass around you but won't attack. (However, if you are playing with more than one person, they will also attack them) With this glitch, it is possible to glitch to any wave you like, as zombies heads will explode after a period of time. *The iPhone version also has an easter egg. By opening all areas, the game will ask the player to search for a grave, and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. *All the characters are based of the stereotypes for their country. Tank is a brutal American hero, Nikolai is a vodka lover, Takeo talks about honor and the emperor, and Richtofen is a psychotic and evil Nazi. *The gravestone in the iPhone version is marked Peter. *In the Doctor's Quarters, on the ground near the Perk-a-Cola machine, there is a note reading "It could be used to power HAARP..." HAARP is a US Air Force program used to monitor Aurora Borealis and missile launches. Conspiracy theorists suggest it is used to manipulate the weather, and this note suggests it could be powered by Element 115. *If you look very closely on Speed cola, it says " sleight of hand " around the bottle cap. *During the trailer in the beginning when Tank is firing the MG42, it makes the Type 100 sound. *On The Iphone App the hellhounds look like the regular dogs. *For an unknown reason, occasionally when this map is paused on the Xbox 360 the zombies will continue attacking, although the players will still be paused, resulting in the player's deaths. *On PC, it is possible to see a metal plate with the words "The power will destroy us all" written on it. This is only seen by no-clipping. *In the Black Ops version of this map an unknown song is played at the loading screen. *If the player jumps off the zip line platform, then the zombies will follow. However they assume a running stance holding an invisible weapon. When they land they go back to their original slouch or run. This is the only time the zombies can be seen jumping in this map, with the exception of jumping over barricades. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia